


Clear Night Everywhere

by Chancy_Lurking



Series: Felix+ [6]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancy_Lurking/pseuds/Chancy_Lurking
Summary: “Anything he experiences, so can we if he lets us.”Felix nods, yet again in awe, eyes lighting up with a thought. “Does that include—?”“Yeah, it does,” Wolfgang says, giving Felix a wolfish grin he can’t help but match. “Get us drunk.”(Felix takes the Cluster's favorite DJ to a club.)





	Clear Night Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> After having the vague thought that I want Felix and Riley to party together, this happened.

Felix doesn’t _mind_ working for a living, not really.

Because hey, there _is_ a sort of simplicity to being a shopkeeper. There isn’t really a risk involved with cashing your check and you don’t have to sit on _thousands_ of dollars of _definitely_ stolen rocks at a time. There’s also a thrill to knowing it’s all a front and he could catalog a dozen ways to get rich quicker, a dozen fucking _fun_ ways. It’s annoying to have to pretend to be an upright citizen because, _really,_ some people make it _so_ easy to rob them, but _fine!_ Fine, he’s on the up and up, he’s got a cover job that supplements the money from their fenced goods. He’s never opposed to having extra cash, there’s so much _cool_ shit to do with money. Especially for a guy that conveniently has the weekend off and wants to have a good time.

“Got a question, Wolfie,” he calls, pulling off his uniform as soon as he enters the room.

“For fuck’s sake,” Wolfgang groans, from under a towel as he walks shamelessly naked out of the bathroom. “You _just_ got here.”

“Don’t bitch, it’s nothing bad,” Felix says, tossing his clothes into the corner they use in lieu of a hamper.

“What?” Wolfgang says, flicking a hand through his still damp hair.

“Can you guys like…,” Felix tips his head, unsure of what to call it, “ _swap bodies_ long term?”

Wolfgang pauses halfway into his underwear. “ _What?_ ”

“Not like, _long-_ long term,” Felix rolls his eyes, “I mean like, can you take a nap in someone’s body while they pilot yours?”

Wolfgang watches him for a moment. “We’ve never tried that.”

“Would you? Like, to practice?”

“Why?”

“Because Noisecontrollers are going to be on 8th tonight and I wanna take Riley,” he shrugs. As soon as Wolfgang had let it slip that Riley was a DJ, he’d kept an eye out for anyone interesting coming through town. “The Fuzz too if he’s done brooding.”

The considerate look on Wolfgang’s face makes Felix feel a little squirrelly, though. Ok, sure, he’s trying to be nice, but he’s not actually _nice_ and it’s weird to have such a gaze directed at him. He relaxes when Wolfgang’s eyes slide up behind him.

Felix turns – glad he hadn’t gotten to the point of taking his boxers off – and smiles at nothing. “Hi, Riley.” He turns back when she taps his shoulder, Wolfgang’s face smiling at him sweetly.

“Hi, Felix,” she says.

“So what do you say?” Felix says, nudging her with an elbow until she laughs, “You wanna grab your wet blanket and party with us?”

Riley nods, then tips her head. “Can Sun come, too? It’s a little…” she cringes, “cramped where she is.”

“Course,” Felix says. He would take any of them anywhere, that sounds _exactly_ like his kind of party, but he keeps that to himself. “But can you all fit?” he asks with interest. There’s only ever been one of them in Wolfgang’s body at a time, he’s not really clear on how much effort it would take to cram in more.

“There can only be one of us in our bodies at once, but there rest of us can be around,” Riley explains. “Anything he experiences, so can we if he lets us.”

Felix nods, yet again in awe, eyes lighting up with a thought. “Does that include—?”

“Yeah, it does,” Wolfgang says, giving Felix a wolfish grin he can’t help but match. “Get us drunk.”

And so Felix does.

The club is already packed when they arrive, a half-hour early and already pretty wasted, though Sun is doing a pretty good imitation of a sober person. When they get to the ticket line, they’re jabbering at each other about music, _all_ of them at once. It’s a little odd to have a conversation with multiple people in one person without sounding like a lunatic, but Felix is pretty sure everyone around them is drunk or distracted enough to not notice the continual fluctuation in the tenor of Wolfgang’s voice. He grins in his friend’s face, pressed close together, practically standing on each other’s feet. When he gets a funny glance from a guy ahead of them in line, he realizes how that must look about a half second before he realizes he doesn’t care. He slings an arm around Wolfgang’s shoulder, laughing when Kala sways into his side, dizzily drunk for the first time in her life. She steps out of Wolfgang’s body a second later, but Lito pats his chest and assures him she’s still around.

When they get inside, the bass is shaking the floors and it’s all they can do to stick close to each other as he and Capheus start flinging themselves around in the flashing lights. Felix half wishes he’d thought to buy some E, but he’d promised to take it easy on the illegal activity for the time being anyway. So instead, he lets the _Everclear_ in his gut fuck the _Jose Cuervo_ as hard as it wants and pumps his fist to the beat of it. At some point, he loses his shirt and he and Wolfgang are screaming “ _Let me lose my mind!!_ ” at the rafters. Will dances like a stiff and Felix tells him so, shakes his shoulders until he loosens up, before his face morphs into Nomi’s laughing grin, spinning him around by his hands. The song changes and so does the movement, Riley pressing into his arms and twisting around. He’s used to Wolfgang’s body close to his, but not moving like this. It takes a moment, but he finds his rhythm and hers and theirs and dances with them. For a moment, he swears he can feel all of the head-mates in the crowd all around him and wonders if that’s what Wolfgang feels all the time.

After the show ends, they stumble unsteadily down the street, ears ringing and giddy. Felix is a few steps ahead of Wolfgang, muttering a song to himself and drumming the air, feeling light as fuck and still a little buzzed. That was exactly as much fun as he’d hoped it’d be. Only thing that could top it off would be 3am tacos at that food-truck park down on 15th, always crowded even in the middle of the night. He turns to tell them that but freezes to the core when he sees them, standing stock still in the middle of the block, eyes down and face twisted.

“ _Hey!_ ” Felix exclaims trotting back to them, “Wolfie? What happened? Is everyone—?”

“ _Thank you_ ,” is what he gets back. “Thank you for that.” He watches helplessly as they – _who? Riley? All of them?_ – hug themselves, hug Wolfgang’s body.

Felix decides right then that Wolfgang’s body doesn’t get hugged enough and joins in, crushes his friends against his chest. “Had a blast, dudes,” he says, and doesn’t mention how they’re shaking.

Shit, _shit,_ he wants to free them from this. Sharing a head with seven people who _know_ them and still _love_ them should be _the time of their fucking lives_ , not a goddamn tragedy. He wants them safe from the bullshit Whispers is serving them, all of it, it’s such _bullshit._

Eventually they stand back and Felix ruffles their hair in the way Wolfgang hates but makes Riley laugh. He smirks, “Alright, you party animals, gimme back my Wolf.” They smile at him gently for a moment, until Wolfgang’s face relaxes back to normal, the happiness all in his eyes. Wolfgang chuckles when Felix hugs him again, only to roughly shove him off seconds later. He retaliates by grabbing Felix by the back of his neck and pushing on down the street.

They sit on top of a table in the back corner of the park, taco grease dribbling down their wrists and watching the parade of future hangovers make their ways home. Felix looks over Wolfgang’s face, decides that his eyes aren’t vacant because he’s distressed, but because he’s split again, between the quiet here with Felix and the quiet somewhere else with someone else. Maybe the head-mates turning in for the night, watching the stars out their own windows. Felix hopes it’s a clear night everywhere.

Wolfgang catches his gaze and holds it, giving a weird quirk of his lips that isn’t quite a smile. Felix surprisingly understands the mix of sadness and—well, sadness and love in his eyes. There’s probably a more complicated word for it, for the exact way Wolfgang looks contentedly miserable and the way Felix feels it like a collision in his chest, but love is the most complicated word he can think of. It’s for the head-mates and it’s for Felix and for the feeling itself and it makes Felix’s stomach turn, disquieted. That’s a hell of a lot to carry, but it’d be even more to lose.

Felix has no intention of losing it, though.

And likewise, Felix also has no intention of being lost.


End file.
